RickxOlder Morty
by BlueLux
Summary: Morty is in love with his grandfather Rick. Rick shares Morty's feelings. They fuck. Everywhere. First chapter is just an "intro" of sorts, so the fucking isn't too detailed.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the Smith household was fast asleep, dreaming the night away.

Well...

Almost everyone.

Morty Smith lay awake in his bed; filthy thoughts of a certain family member swirled around in his head. He had grown used to having these reoccurring thoughts since he was 14. How could he **not** have these feelings for his grandpa Rick? After years of chasing Jessica and failing, Rick was always there to pick up the pieces.

At first, Morty was sickened by these feelings. Who wouldn't be? Incest is highly frowned upon. However as time went on, Morty found himself caring less and less about what was "right" or what was "wrong". He had these feelings, and anything that felt this good couldn't be all bad, right?

Morty slipped his left hand into his underwear - which was a pair stolen from Rick- and lightly brushed his fingertips over his dick. He shuddered slightly as he imagined Rick's hand down there.

It was difficult keeping his feelings for his grandpa hidden. On one too many occasions he's had to hide an erection, lest his grandpa Rick notice.

His phone buzzed. With his free hand, Morty checked it. There was a message from Rick: 'Can you come down here a sec.' Morty's heart started racing. He took his hand out of his underwear, threw the covers off of himself, and jumped out of bed.

What could Rick want? Did he somehow know what Morty was about to do?

When he got downstairs, Rick was sitting on the couch watching tv in his underwear. Rick noticed him and patted the seat. "Come sit next to grandpa. The new episode of Ball Fondlers is on."

"Uuh - O-okay." Morty said in his usual stutter as he did as he was told.

"Wait a second," Rick looked over at Morty. "Is that my underwear?" Morty knew he fucked up. He was so worried about what Rick wanted, that he didn't put on his own underwear. He was about to apologize, but Rick turned away from him and focused on the television. "Ah whatever."

Morty nearly sighed with relief, but caught himself. Rick put his arm around Morty. He could barely keep himself from blushing. "Ahem, Morty." Rick said, taking his arm off of him. "Can you go take care of _that_?"

"Take care of wh-" Morty looked down at his crotch. He didn't even notice that he had an erection. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and ran, embarrassed, to his room upstairs.

He practically threw off his underwear as soon as his door closed, and began rubbing his dick. He couldn't help but think of Rick again, quickening his pace as he imagined his grandfather jacking him.

The door opened and Rick walked in, an obvious bulge in his pants. Morty moved to cover up but Rick grabbed his arm. "You have feelings for your grandpa don't you, squirt?" He whispered in Morty's ear. Morty simply nodded. He was too embarrassed to speak. "Well," Rick said seductively as he slipped off his own underwear. "That's all I needed to hear." he wasted no time in pushing Morty onto his bed.

"G-grandpa Rick-"

Rick shushed him. "You call me daddy when we're alone." He waited. "DO IT."

"D-daddy." Morty squeaked out. Rick's erection grew in response.

His breath caught in his throat as Morty boldly grabbed his erection and began pumping it with his hand. Rick grabbed Morty's wrist. "You don't run the show, you little slut." Hearing his grandpa call him a slut made Morty's heart skip a beat. "Now suck it." He commanded.

"Yes, daddy." Morty said before he wrapped his lips around his grandpa's erection and began to suck.

Before Rick knew it, he was close to cumming. He pulled his dick out of his grandson's mouth. "Now, I'm gonna fuck your tiny little asshole. You're not gonna complain or I will drag it on. Understand?" Morty nodded in anticipation. "Bend over. On your knees." Morty complied, and Rick mounted him from behind. He slowly slid his way in, and Morty moaned.

He started to rock his hips in and out of his slutty grandson, slowly picking up the pace with his thrusts. "Stroke your own dick while I'm taking you." He commanded. Unsurprisingly, Morty did what he was told. Rick started ramming his dick into his grandson's ass, eliciting louder moans of both pain and pleasure.

Morty knew he was close. He stroked his dick faster to match Rick's thrusts. Rick made one final thrust, and he was balls deep. His cum spilled out of his dick and into his grandson's ass. He pulled out and they both collapsed onto the bed. "There's more where that came from." Rick whispered seductively in Morty's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about that shitty thing I called a first chapter, lmao. I may go back and make it better some other time, but I'm sure you all would prefer I add another chapter to the mix. This one is better.. kinda.

If you want to see some scenarios where they get it on, make sure to let me know.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Morty was in the shower early the next morning. He and Rick had sex the previous night, and he didn't want his family to smell the stench left behind. Still, he couldn't believe the events of yesterday had actually happened. Thinking about it made Morty's member grow a little, and he found himself looking forward to their next session.

Rick was still asleep, otherwise Morty would be washing his sheets right now. Morty had to admit, Rick did look cute the way he was sprawled out on the bed and drooling on the pillow, even if that left Morty without ample room to stretch out. Rick was definitely less of a pain when he was snoring the day away, rather than getting drunk off his ass like he normally does.

He was just about to take care of his boner when he heard the door open. "O-occupied!" He said to whoever was entering, completely forgetting about his hard-on. Suddenly the sliding door opened to reveal Rick, naked, sweaty, and with a wicked bed head. "R-rick? What are you doing?"

"Getting in with you, what else?" He pushed past Morty then put his face in the jet of water, rubbing his face clean with his hands.

"What if someone catches us in here?"

Rick responded with a scoff. "You think I'd be that stupid, Morty? I made sure your mom and Summer were occupied." He looked down and noticed Morty's still-erect dick. To Morty's surprise, he knelt down. "Now, let me show you the proper way to suck someone off. Not that half-assed shit you did last night."

His tongue made contact with the tip of Morty's dick, and Morty shuddered. "You like that?" Rick asked, smugly. His grandson could only let out a whimper of anticipation of what was to come. Satisfied with Morty's "answer", Rick wrapped his lips around his grandson's dick and slowly inched down his length.

This was heaven to Morty. He'd never had his dick sucked before, and he was ecstatic that his grandfather was the one giving him his first. Soon Rick's pace quickened, leaving Morty with unimaginable pleasure. Without warning, Morty spilled his load down Rick's throat. He swallowed it all down, only a little bit trailing down his chin. "Jeez Morty, I barely got started." Rick grumbled, and Morty blushed.

Rick stood up, and craned his head down to meet his lips with Morty's. Morty tried to pull away, but Rick pinned him against the wall and kissed him deeper. Tasting yourself on another person was strange to say the least but, oddly, it turned Morty on. He slipped his tongue into Rick's mouth and grabbed Rick's hair to hold him in place; Rick returned the gesture.

"You wanna have a quick fuck?" Rick asked after he pulled away from the kiss, though it sounded more like a command than a question.

"Just shut up, Rick." Morty sighed, deciding to take a chance and force himself to be charge this time. Perhaps Rick wouldn't like that, but he was willing to take a chance. In a flash, Morty had Rick pinned to the floor of the shower. "You're my bitch now." He whispered in Rick's ear, then planted his ass to rest gently on Rick's rock-hard dick.

He looked at Morty, a little shocked - it wasn't like him to be the dominant type. Rick's face flushed and he broke eye contact, suddenly too shy to act accordingly. Morty, of course, took that as a sign of victory on his part. Slowly leaning forward, Morty planted a rough kiss, full of lust and perhaps something else, onto Rick's lips. Boldly, Rick reached his hands behind Morty and grabbed his ass, still savoring the kiss he was receiving.

Then, Morty stopped unexpectedly. He stopped kissing Rick and straightened up. He looked quite sheepish, but also a little sad too. "Rick," he began, "I r-really like you and-"

"Morty." Rick interrupted, using one hand to lovingly brush a piece of hair out of his grandson's face.

"Let me finish!" Rick shut his mouth, and dropped his hand. "I-I don't believe that love is fake. I think what I feel for you is the real deal and I want you to think that too! I-I know you probably think I'm stupid for crying-" He trailed off.

Morty got up off of Rick and turned around, a single tear trailed down his cheek. Rick stood up and hugged Morty from behind. "You little idiot," he squeezed Morty a little tighter, "O-of course I do. I was just sayin that shit. I don't mean it anymore."

"G-grandpa Rick," Morty turned off the water and wiped his tears away. "Do you really mean that?" He turned around, Rick's arms now wrapped loosely around his waist.

With a smile, Rick pecked Morty's soft lips. "Of course I do, squirt."

* * *

It was now after both Rick and Morty had gotten out of the shower. They didn't have sex again like they planned to because, according to Rick, Morty's crying killed his boner. Though Morty knew he meant it as a tease, he was a little disappointed that he suddenly started crying like that and he wanted to make it up to his grandpa Rick. Despite what happened, he was glad that Rick admitted that he didn't believe in that 'love is fake' horse shit.

They were sitting in front of the television now, watching something off of interdimensional cable. Morty couldn't focus on what was on, the shower and the crying left him a little sleepy. Or perhaps it was the fact that he was laying up against the man he loved, who was warm like he was a blanket fresh out of the dryer. It didn't help that Rick was gently running his fingers through his still-wet hair.

Their sheets and their clothes from last night's endeavors were in the washing machine. In the meantime, both Rick and Morty were in their underwear and had a blanket wrapped around them.

Morty couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped in a feeling of what was his own personal heaven. He wished this feeling of completeness could last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, he was awake, finding himself using Rick's lap as a pillow for his head. Rick didn't seem to mind too much though, as he was still lightly running his fingers through his grandson's brown hair just like he had been before Morty fell asleep. Upon noticing that Morty was awake, Rick moved his hand down to his cheek and caressed it.

"Hey sleepyhead." Rick smiled gently down at Morty, still gently caressing his cheek.

The young man's heart skipped a beat at Rick's gentleness. Usually Rick would insult him somehow, but now that their feelings were out in the open, there was almost no need for him to be insulted now. He was truly living in a dream, and he didn't intend to wake up any time soon. Morty placed his hand on Rick's and smiled back to him. "You should check on our stuff." Morty said in a sleepy voice that melted Rick's heart in an instant.

"Alright. Get up a sec." With a yawn, Morty sat up and stretched. Rick wasted no time in standing up and leaving to the laundry room.

Before Morty knew it, dinner time had begun. At the dinner table, he and his grandpa Rick were sitting next to each other and enjoying each other's company as they ate with the other two members of their family. Summer and Beth were rambling on about how great their Saturday had been - all thanks to Rick. The both of them seemed happy, and the four of them looked as if they were actually turning into a proper family with Jerry gone. Jerry just seemed like a distant memory that no one cared to remember, lest his memory muck up their current happy times.

Morty was deep in thought - thinking about the events of today - when he felt a sudden comfort on his knee in the form of Rick's hand. The older man looked at Morty in the corner of his eye as he continued to eat his dinner. It still had not sunk in that this whole secret relationship with Rick was real - it felt as if it was all just a dream, but Rick's comforting gesture reminded Morty that all of this was indeed real. Morty's face flushed pink.

In what seemed like an instant, dinner was over with and everyone but Morty had retreated to their rooms. Morty was hand washing the dirty dishes like his mother kindly asked him to. It was the least he could do, as Morty, despite being an adult, still lived in the same home he had his whole life. Morty had no real reason to stay living at home like his sister did. She was in college and lived at home to save money on expenses. Morty was still here, of course, because of his grandpa Rick. If Rick were to take off, Morty would go with him in a heartbeat. Even if Rick didn't want to admit it, he and Morty were the same, and their place in the world was by each other's side.

While in the midst of scrubbing the dishes clean, Rick came up behind Morty and hugged him from behind. Jolts of electricity shot up his spine. "Rick!" Morty said, just barely above a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fuckin' d-" he belched. "Drunk."

Abandoning the dishes without a second thought, Morty turned around in Rick's arms to inspect him. "Why?" He placed a gentle hand on Rick's cheek. "What's wrong, Rick?"

Rick pulled Morty closer to him. "Noth-nothing. I just drink too god d-URP-amn much." He swayed a little, almost too drunk to stand properly. "Y-y-you wanna go get ice cream or s-some shit? I have coupons."

Without waiting for Morty to respond, Rick grabbed one of his hands and dragged him to the space car in the garage. They drove in silence for quite a while, neither of them knew what to say. Morty was worried about his grandpa Rick. Sure he was an alcoholic, but he couldn't help but feel a little concerned about what was going on inside his noggin. He was probably just worried because he was no longer confused about his feelings for Rick, but it was possible something was indeed amiss with him.

"H-hey Morty," Rick finally said, breaking the tension Morty didn't realize was there. "We should get ma-matching tattoos, man. Th-that would be _cool_." The car swerved a little as Rick's hand's suddenly jerked on their own. "L-like-"

Morty sighed, "No, Rick, that's not a good idea while you're drunk."

It was quiet once again. Morty looked over at Rick. He was having a little bit of trouble keeping his eyes open because of how drunk he was. Still, Morty knew that he was till capable of driving. If not, Morty could easily take over.

A little more time had passed, in silence, before Morty decided to break the tension. "Rick, I'm worried about you." he began, cautiously. "A-and if you don't wanna talk about it, I can at least make you a little less tense."

Before Rick could ask what Morty meant, he was already starting to fumble with the zipper to his pants. Rick slammed on the breaks in surprise, prompting a dissatisfied groan from Morty. "Rick, just let me do this for you. I-I care about you." They stared at each other for a few minutes before Rick sighed and continued to drive like nothing was going on.

Satisfied with his compliance, Morty finally was able to pull Rick's thick cock out. Without wasting any time Morty pressed his lips to the hardening tip. Rick couldn't contain his groan of approval, which only turned Morty on. It didn't take Morty long to take Rick's cock in his throat, slowly sliding up and down the massive length. "D-URP-on't be afraid to t-touch my ba-alls Morty." Rick managed to choke out in between groans. Morty took Rick's advice and gently ran his fingers over Rick's balls, all while still performing oral on him.

Rick's right hand instinctively shot to Morty's hair and gripped it tightly as Morty began to deep throat him. It took all of his willpower not to start thrusting his dick into his grandson's mouth. Instead, Rick resorted to little wiggles of his hips as his orgasm grew nearer. Morty giggled at his grandfather's futile attempts of reaching his orgasm quicker. In an act of teasing his grandfather, Morty changed his pace to move agonizingly slow. "You little shit." Rick groaned out before he slammed Morty's throat down on his cock, sending himself over the edge. Morty choked as he tried to swallow down Rick's cum, but most of it spilled all over Rick's lap and on Morty's face.

"S-sorry." Morty said as he frantically cleaned the both of them with a spare rag lying around the floor of the car. After he cleaned up as much as he could, Morty zipped Rick's pants back up and sat straight in his seat. Rick sighed with content, and Morty cautiously looked up at his face. "Rick." He looked at Morty from the corner of his eye. "Ca-can I hold your hand while you dri-drive?"

He smirked in response, and laced his fingers together with Morty's.

Morty blushed, and squeezed Rick's hand gently.


End file.
